


Red, White,And Blue

by LavenderBergamot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Colors, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderBergamot/pseuds/LavenderBergamot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has always found him hot. I mean who doesn't think he's hot? But when she  finally acts on her feelings she prepares for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

_**Red** _

The color of his face after we pull apart. His eyes bigger than the moon. There was no fighting the urge to kiss his stupid and beautiful face this time. There is no mission here. No Rumlow, no running, no hiding, just us. Sitting on his couch our shoulders were touching and our knees bumping, as we watched Star Trek: Into Darkness. When we had started, many hours before, on our obligatory “Welcome to the 21st century” Star Trek binge, I quickly noticed his face was more entertaining than the movie. He would stare, absolutely transfixed, at the wonders of modern day movie magic and made just the most wonderful expressions. As I watched the show I decided that I wanted to kiss his stupid face, so without thinking about the consequences I did just that. So here I am. I just kissed Steve Rogers, my partner, Captain America, The Star Spangled Man With A Plan, and well I have no plans for what to do now that I possibly just ruined a friendship. Fitting. Steve is currently staring at me like a deer in headlights. I smile sheepishly as he struggles to find words. I almost kiss him again right there because he is just really freaking cute when he is trying to figure out what to do next. It looks as if he is trying to make up his mind and I guess he did. I am the surprised one when he places his strong but gentle hands on my waist and kisses me hard with his gloriously soft lips. And wow does he know what he is doing when he isn’t ambushed. I kiss him back and hey, this is going pretty great. He gently bites my bottom lip as if knocking on a door so I let him in. His tongue enters my mouth and I enter nirvana. Can kissing make you fall in love? Rhetorical question. It just did. I move my hands from his back (I have no idea when they got there) upward towards his soft blonde hair and entangle my fingers in his locks. We stay locked together for some time but when we, quite reluctantly it would seem, pull apart for the second time we both just say,

“Wow.”

 

_**Red** _

The color of hair her against my pillow. I run my fingers through her oh so delightfully soft red curls as she lays sleeping. The warmth of her small but powerful body as she lays beside me is something I would never get used to, yet I do not think I could ever live without it. Her breathing, the gentle rise and fall of her chest is such a mesmerizingly calming sight to behold. A small smile graces her beautiful features. I can’t believe she just spent the night. Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, is laying naked in my bed amidst a tangle of white sheets. Gosh, she looks like an angel. Creamy white skin, only marred by the scars that bear witness to the horrors she has endured. Curves that can drive a man wild, beautiful and magical. A deadly and gorgeous super spy, naked in my bed. Bucky would never in a million years believe this. Heck, I still don’t believe it myself. Even as memories from the previous night's, erm, _activities_ , flash through my mind I am half convinced this is all a dream and that I will wake up to the screech of my alarm alone. As usual. I pinch myself just to be safe. Update: not a dream. Her eyelids begin to flutter open as she wakes. The startling green of her eyes appears and the sunlight streaming through the apartment window makes them sparkle. She rubs at her eyes as if to wipe away the sleepiness.

“Good morning.” Natasha says with a sleepy smile as she rolls over to face me.

“Good morning beautiful.” I reply.

And that is when I decide I want to wake up next to her everyday for as long as I live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key edited this after the fact and changed the timing


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White as seen through the eyes of Steve and Natasha on the night of their first official date. Purest fluff.

_**White** _

The color of his crisp button down shirt is the first thing I notice when I open my apartment door. The next thing I notice is the single sunflower he is holding in his out stretched hand. Steve has just arrived to pick me up for our obligatory “I’m an old fashioned man and know how to properly treat a lady” date. A nervous smile is etched on his stupid face; I love it.

“Natasha, you look, just, wow.” He manages to sputter out eventually. He smiles sheepishly.

I can’t help but to chuckle at his speechlessness and invite him in. I take the flower and go find some sort of water receptacle to preserve it in.I don’t know what it is about men from the 1940’s but I believe they are scientifically proven to be the best looking in blazers, suits, and other formal attire. Like wow, Steve is pretty much the pinnacle of attractiveness to begin with, but put him in a well fitting blazer and some khakis and he transforms into a piece of art. I will never admit that out loud and if you try to get me to you will regret the day you were born. Currently Steve “Piece of Art” Rogers is awkwardly standing in my living room whilst I fill a mason jar with some water for the adorable sunflower he got me. I complete my task and as I walk into the living room. Out of nowhere he slings his deliciously muscled arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side. Might I mention he smells heavenly? It is as if some angel bottled the essence of manliness and class. Side note: I want to steal all of his sweaters so that I can constantly be encompassed by his warmth and his scent.

“Come on doll, let’s hit the town.” He says with a smile and in such a way that would make weaker women go weak in the knees. I am constantly dumbfounded by the way Steve Rogers can go from nervous and shy to daring and debonaire in under three seconds. He is an enigma wrapped in a mystery wrapped in a dangerously hot body. Also known as everything I look for in a man.

I have a feeling tonight is going to go very well.

_**White** _

The color of the dainty string of pearls resting on her chest. It is the first thing I notice when she opens the door to greet me. Not that I am looking at her chest, I mean, er, yeah, pearls are swell. Natasha looks absolutely captivating standing in her apartment doorway in a wondrous green dress that brings out the rich red of her hair. Her figure is stunning and this magical green dress highlights it in a really wonderful way. How lucky am I to be going on a date with a dame as swell as her? She is smart, witty, dangerous, strong, and way too good for me. Sometimes I think she doubts how great she really is, but I am going to make sure she never forgets again.

I hand her the sunflower I brought her. I know roses are the usual first date flower choice but Nat is something special and she deserves as much. When I saw the sunflowers in the flower shop I remembered how beautiful she looked in the light of the sun the morning after we first kissed. I knew the sunflower was perfect. Just like the way she looks tonight. And just about every other night. I finally get over my initial nerves and bring her close to my side and we set out on our first date.

...

When we eventually sit down at our table I can’t help but to just look at her. It is like I can’t fully take in all of her beauty at once. Her vibrant red hair floating gracefully above her shoulders in bouncy curls. I just want to run my fingers through them. Her lips glossy and plump, just asking to be kissed. Her fair skin practically as lustrous as the pearls around her neck, her eyes greener than any eyes I have ever seen. Natasha is like a work of living art and I feel like an enraptured museum goer.

“Steve are you okay? You haven’t even opened your menu.” Natasha asks, one eyebrow raised in a quizzical expression.

**  
**“Yeah I’m fine, I was just distracted by something beautiful.”


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes were blue. His suit was blue. The ice was blue. Everything was blue.

_Blue._

"Enough"

Natasha finally pulled her eyes off of the floor and looked into the ice blue eyes she knows so well, except now they look shattered. Being faced with all of the pain the Avengers have caused -- even though they were only trying to help -- hurt. Natasha felt like she was finally wiping away some of the red in her ledger except now it was replaced with blue. New York. Sokovia. Lagos. All of those missions were supposed to help, not hurt. Yet here Natasha was again on the wrong side. 

But at least she had someone by her side. 

Natasha knew that no matter what happened with the accords, no matter what side they were on, Steve would be there for her. In the past few months together they built something strong. Even with her past, Steve accepted her.  _He loved her._ sometimes when she didn't even love herself. And so no matter what happened next, she would be there for him. 

***

_Blue._

Steve stared as the electric blue of Natasha's  stingers latched on to T'Challa and he went down. Steve thought he lost the love of his life as soon as hung up on her in Vienna. But her she was. Helping him escape the very side she was on. Looking at her still took his breath away even after all this time. 

"Nat..."

"Just go. I'll deal with Tony and Ross." 

 "Natasha I just want you to know-"

"Just go. Please."

Steve rushed forward before she could say anything else and grabbed her by the waist. He kissed her with everything he had. Their lips clashed with a certain urgency. It felt as though all of the love they shared, all of the times she saved him and all of the times he saved her, all of their everything was put into that kiss. For all he knew, this could be the last time they got the chance because he didn't know what was waiting for him in Siberia. He wasn't sure he wanted to know really, because he didn't want this to be the last time he had with her. From the first time they kissed on that escalator, he was hers. And now, after everything, he knew just how much he needed her in his life.

"Natasha, just know, I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that final push he was running to the jet, Bucky already there and he was gone. And as they took off, he saw the blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished this fic. AND TOTALLY CHANGED EVERYTHING. #SORRYNOTSORRY #jkkindofsorry

**Author's Note:**

> Also My first fic so there's that. Feed back is greatly appreciated. I will continue with the colors white and blue if this goes well. Thanks for reading c: Also thanks Maddy for choosing the movie.  
> ****  
> UPDATE: Lol it took me way too long to finish this. Like a year. Who am I? Why did I write the first chapters in FIRST PERSON? Also sorry but the end gets a little bit angsty because not everything is Star Trek and sunflowers am I right fam? Sorry for not updating but I hope someone likes this trash.


End file.
